Warriors 5: Wolfclan's begining
by CrazyforWarCats
Summary: The four clans have now become five. The once lost family, struggling to find hope, has now become a well feed and strong clan. Windclan doesn't think that way. When Pondstar sends a raiding party, his plans where to drive Wolfclan out, but this battle brings a new fear to the clans. Wolfclan is stronger than you think.
1. Chapter 1

Sunstar glanced at her new clan; Wolfclan.

Her clanmate's now had new names.

Mouse is now Mousetail, and Oscar, now recovered, is Wolfscar.

Wolfscar got his name because the wolves that attacked him left long scars running from his muzzle to ear tip. His tail was now gone and he has a dead eye, but he can still fight.

Honey was now Honeyleaf and her two newest kits where Owlkit and Nightkit.

"Come on Nightkit, toss it to me!" Owlkit mewled, her black pelt fluffy and plush. The white boots on her paws stood out from her dark pelt.

Nightkit, with a swift paw, tossed the bundle of feathers to his sister. Owlkit spluttered as one of the feathers landed in her mouth.

"Kits, stop playing around, you'll ruffle your fur." Honeyleaf scolded.

Wolfclan was prepareing itself for it's frist gathering.

There, two warriors from each clan will join Wolfclan. It wouldn't be easy.

"Wolfscar will you stay behind with the kits?" Sunstar called.

The scared up warrior briskly nodded. Mousetail's kit Dapplekit padded up to Wolfscar.

His tortouise shell and white pelt was now like a warriors, silky.

"Can I come," he mewled, "i'm almost an apprentice."

Sunstar shook her head and padded away with Frostfern, Mousetail, and Honeyleaf.

Cats from all the clan shot them scornful glances and sneered at them.

Sunstar stood on top of the Highrock.

Windclan's leader, Pondstar, snarled and hunched his shoulders.

Shadowclan just stuck up their noses.

Thunderclan's leader, Softstar, smiled cheerfully, as well as Riverclan's leader, Moss-star.

Softstar stood, "Let the clan meeting begin!" She yowled. The loud murmurs began to die away and Softstar continued.

"Thunderclan is happy to welcome a new clan," The ginger she-cat nodded to Suntar. "Wolfclan."

A few unhappy hissed sounded followed by loud grumbles.

Pondstar stood, his black pelt tinted with age. "Two warriors from each clan must join Wolfclan." He spat crossly.

Shocked growles and hissed rose louder and louder.

"Quiet!" Snowstar, Shadowclan's leader, hissed.

The angry hissed ebbed away.

Sunstar took a shakey step forward and glanced at the many cats that stood before her.

"Wolfclan needs warriors, Starclan has approven us as a clan and so should you." She called, looking at the crossed faces. "Any warriors welcome to join us." She hinted.

No one steped forward.

Snowstar growled, "Somebody better volunteer or _i'll_ pick who goes!"

The Shadowclan tom smiled cheerfully at Sunstar and sat back down.

"I-ill volunteer!" A shakey voice called.

"Yes, come." Sunstar purred, realizing that it was the ginger tom who fought alongside her when the wolves came. "What's your name?" Sunstar mewed.

"Crabheart." the tom answered, shyly sitting beside Honeyleaf.

Soon after, seven more cats joined, Bugeye, Cougarfoot, Ravenclaw, Cloudpatch, Glimmerwhisker, Horsetail, and Liontooth.

The cats seemed to second thoughts about leaving, but they left as told.

The way back seemed long and having more cats join Sunstar's new clan made her one happy cat.

"I can't belive I left Thunderclan." Grumbled Cougarfoot. Her black paws and tan coat made her look like the ferocious lion cat that stalked the woods. The black tom with the white tail tip shrugged.

"I think i'll like it here." he mumbled.

Cloudpatch sighed, "It's whats best for the new clan, Cougarfoot."

The tan she-cat sighed and padded beside Liontooth, a silver tabby.

Although Cougarfoot was unhappy, the rest seemed to be satisfied.

This was the new start.

The start of Wolfclan.


	2. Chapter 2

"Get off!" Spat Cougarfoot.

Crabheart accedentally fell on top of the fiery young she-cat while stalking a vole.

"Sorry Cougarfoot." Crabheart murmured, stepping off the she-cat.

Cougarfoot snarled and shook away the dry moss that clung to her pelt.

"You okay Crabheart?" Sunstar asked when Cougarfoot left.

The ginger tom sighed and sat down.

"I don't know, I miss Riverclan." He sighed.

Sunstar wrapped her tail around the young tom and licked him inbetween the ears.

"You'll be fine, you're Wolfclan now!" She meowed. Crabheart purred and licked Sunstar's shoulder.

"Thanks." He purred.

Just then, a black head popped out of the bushes.

Ravenclaw had the vole Crabheart stalked inbetween his jaws.

"You caught it!" Yowled Crabheart.

Ravenclaw purred and placed the tiny creature at his paws.

"Cougarfoot can be a real jerk." He mumbled, flicking his white-tipped tail.

"Yeah, tell me about it!" Crabheart huffed.

Sunstar purred in amusementand padded away.

Inside the clearing, Hawkkit and Owlkit where playing moss ball.

Honey's kit, Nightkit was in the medicine cat den helping Mousetail gather herbs.

Dapplekit was studying Liontooth as the older tom practiced his battle strikes.

Pretty soon, Mousetail's kits, Dapplekit and Hawkkit, would be apprentences.

"Hey Sunstar!" Frostfern called. The white deputy trotted up to Sunstar, her blue eyes gleaming. "Should I take Cougarfoot, Liontooth, and Ravenclaw on a border patrol?"

"Sure, it'll get the cats used to the borders." Sunstar replied.

Frostfern dipped her head and padded away with Liontooth following.

"Sunstar watch this!" Dapplekit called. The tourtouise shell tom stood on his haunches ans tucked his tail tight around his legs, swiping the air with furious swipes.

Sunstar was impressedby his cunningness and sharp eye to detail.

"Very good, Dapplekit!" Sunstar praised her nephew with a soft lick to the head.

"Hey!" he grunted, swiping away his ruffled head fur.

His sister Hawkkit tumbled him over in a heap.

"Don't worry about you're hair silly paws, lets play!" the silver she-kit purred.

"I'm nearly an apprentice, I don't _play_ anymore!" Dapplekit spat.

Hawk flinched at her brother's rudeness and dipped her head in a sad way.

Owlkit jumped up and padded Hawkkit's shoulder.

"I'll play with you."The black and white she-kit purred.

Hawkkit's eyes lit up, "Okay!"

Together they bounded up the pebbly slopes.

"Be careful you two!" Mousetail called to her kit.

Her silver-grey fur bristled and she eyed Dapplekit.

"Dapplekit, if you keep being rude to your sister, i'll cut your apprentice ceremonry late!" She growled, then licked the tortouise shell tom away.

A russtle came from a gorse bush and Frostfern's border patrol came running out.

"Sunstar, Windclan has been hunting on Wolfclan territory!" Frostfern huffed, gasping for breath.

Sunstar should've known Pondstar would be ignorant!


	3. Chapter 3

"From this day forward, until you are a warrior, your names will be Dapplepaw and Hawkpaw." Sunstar called.

"Dapplepaw, Hawkpaw!" the clan cheered.

Dapplepaw raised his head high and proud,but Hawkpaw shyly smiled and ducked her head away.

"Cougarfoot, your sharp temper and exellent hunting skills will teach Dapplepaw how to be the best warrior, will you be his mentor?"

The tan she-cat smiled in pleasure and bowed her head, touching her nose to the small tom's head.

"Ravenclaw, will you teach the ways of hunting and fighting to Hawkpaw, she is shy, but with you as a mentor she'll serve her clan well."

Ravenclaw exidedly ran to his new apprentice and nosed her head. Hawkpaw licked his shoulder in return.

Sunstar ate a fat starling beside Frostfern and watched as the clanmates ate there share.

They needed more warriors if they were going to avenge their territory from Windclan.

Those mangy fleabitten furballs have been stalking around Wolfclan terrirtory for a moon now.

Cougarfoot suggested we fight, but with little warriors, Sunstar couldn't risk a battle.

"I can't wait to start my battle training!" Dapplepaw mewed to Cougarfoot. The tan she-cat licked vole blood off her black paws.

"Who said anything about waiting." Cougarfoot playfully hissed.

"Really?" Dapplepaw jumped up exitedly.

"Oh,oh, Ravenclaw can we battle train to?" Hawkpaw mewed shyly.

The black tom purred and pressed his muzzle to hers, "Anything you want."

The silver tabby she-cat purred and rolled over.

"Cougarfoot, teach Dapplepaw how to defend and Ravenclaw, you teach Hawkpaw how to attack on her haunches."

The mentors dipped their heads and began to teach the apprentices in the Sandy Hollow.

Bugeye, a grey she-cat, shook with a spasms of coughing.

"Mousetail, check Bugeye, she might have White Cough." Sunstar called to the grey she-cat in the medicine den.

Before Mousetail could fetch some herbs, Nightkit bounded over to Bugeye and dropped feverfew at the she-cat's paws.

"This'll make you feel better." The black tabby tom mewed, his yellow eyes glowing with pride.

"Very good Nightkit, but next time tell me when you go digging through my herb pile!" Mousetail joked.

The little tom giggled and ran after his sister, Owlkit.

"Looks like you'll have an apprentice soon." Mewed Sunstar.

Mousetail sighed and gathered the feverfew that lay on the frozen grass.

"Yeah, Nightkit will be a good apprentice." Bugeye coughed again. "Here, eat these and go to my den."

The grey she-cat nodded and ate the herbs with a screwed face.

Glimmerwhisker padded into the clearing with Horestail and Crabheart.

A fat rabbit dangled from her jaws.

Crabheart carried a finch while Horsetail carried a fat squirrel.

"Nice, eat your sare, we need to be strong if we are to fight Windclan." Sunstar mewed.

Crabheart dropped his prey beside his leader's paws, "For you." he mewed, his brown ears flicking shyly.

Sunstar pressed her muzzle to the young tom's head, "Thank you, Crabheart." She purred.

The orange tom purred and trotted to the fresh kill pile, tail held high.

Moments later, Cougarfoot returned with Dapplepaw.

The tortouise shell and white tom looked exuasted.

Ravenclaw returned soon after with Hawkpaw. The silver she-cat looked pleased with herself.

Sunstar noticed Hawkpaw eyeing her vole, "Here, i'm not hungry."

Hawkpaw smiled and began to chew the vole.

"Sunstar, are we really going to fight?" Frostfern's anxious mew sounded behind Sunstar.

"Soon, we need to defend our territory." Sunstar meowed.

"That's music to my ears!" Cougarfoot hissed. The tan she-cat flicked her tail in delight.

Sunstar ignored the she-cat's sappy retort and turned to her deputy, "Check the borders again."

"Crabheart, Liontooth, Glimmerwhisker!," Frostfern yowled, "border patrol!"

The four cats left the forest on silent paws.

Maybe Windclan will learn to keep their paws on their own land.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'll be with you always." a soft,low voice mumbled.

A pair of green eyes glowed softly at Mousetail.

Toby, Mousetail's mate, was staring at her, his grey tabby pelt glowing in the moonlight.

"Why don't you join Wolfclan?" Mousetail asked, feeling stupid. _That's against the medicine cat code!_ Toby purred, pressing his muzzle to her's.

"I'd love to, but I can't." Toby sighed.

Mousetail was a little disapointed, but medicine cats with mates wasn't allowed.

"I understand your friends need you." Mousetail murmured.

Toby lived with a herd of half-starving rogues that where abandoned by their kittypet owners. Toby wrapped his tail around Mousetail's body.

"I know you do," He mewed, "I miss your visits." He purred.

Mousetail fought back a wail of loneliness.

"You should see your kits." She purred, "Hawkpaw looks like you, and Dapplepaw his strong like you."

Toby smiled and rubbed his cheek across her's, "I bet they are." he meowed.

"Hey Toby, is this cat bothering you?" A harsh rasping voice came from a matted and skinny brown tom.

"Her name is Mousetail, and no, now go back inside the barn!" Toby hissed.

Mousetail purred at how protective Toby was of her.

Why would the spirits tell me to leave him?

The matted tom snarled and jumped back over the fence.

Toby smiled and placed a paw on Mousetail's.

The sun began to climb into the sky, the clan would notice her absence.

"Toby, I got to go." Mousetail sighed.

"Why, did Mac scare you?" Toby asked, his amber eyes burning with sadness.

"No, i've been gone for a while and Bugeye isn't feeling well, I should get home." Mousetail answered. Toby nodded and nuzzled Mousetail's cheek.

"When will I see you again?" Toby whispered.

Mousetail licked his ears and purred, "Soon."

She bounded away from the twoleg barn and headed into the dense, night woods.

The trees above russled with night wind.

Fear, stay away

. the wind whispered.

Mousetail waited, she felt a strong sensethat she wasn't alone.

"Hello?" She mewed.

"Don't you ever listen!" Smoke's voice hissed in her ear, and soon, his misty figure stood before her.

"Smoke!" Mousetail wailed, running to her brother.

Smoke curled his lip and hissed, "Mousetail, stay away from him!" he snarled.

Mousetail grunted and turned her back to her tabby brother, "Why, what's so bad about him?" Mousetail demanded.

Smoke walked in front of her and snarled, "He holds more danger than a thunderpath Mousetail," he hissed, "can't you see?"

"No Smoke, I don't!" Mouse growled, "He's nice and careing, can't_ you _see_ that_!"

Smoke bared his teeth, "Mousetail, you're breaking the medicine cat code, Starclan is unhappy!"

Mousetail moaned and trotted away, but Smoke blocked her path.

"He's dangerous, would I have told you if he wasn't?"

Smoke had a point, but Mousetail still couldn't see it.

Toby was sweet and he cared about her, how could he be evil?

"Think about it." Smoke mewed, his grey tabby pelt dissapearing into the night fog.

Mouse sighed and walked t'words the camp, "I will." She murmured to the fog.

The thought of leaving Toby crushed Mousetail,but at least she had her kits.

Once home, Dapplepaw was plucking out dirty moss in the nursery.

"Hi Mousetail!," He purred, running up to Mousetail and nuzzling her cheek. "Did you hear Cougarfoot's latest drama?"

Mousetail purred at her kit and licked his head, "No darling, what is it?"

The tortoise shell tom sat up strait and fluffed his chest fur, "Cougarfoot said that all madicine cats go to a Moonpool," He mewed, "Have you been?"

Mousetail ahd forgotten about a Moonpool.

"No my sweet, but I will." She simply answered.

What if I didn't find one?


	5. Chapter 5

Sunstar was pacing outside the leader's den.

The moonlight sparkled on her ginger pelt.

Light paw steps made Sunstar jump.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" A smooth voice asked.

It was Crabheart, the young ginger tom. His brown tipped ears flicked away a fly as he stared at Sunstar.

"No, what is it?" SUnstar asked, although she was a bit imbarrassed.

"Well, if we're to fight Windclan, I was wondering if you could give me some fighting tips?"

The tom asked, sitting down.

Sunstar padded up to him, "Crabheart, you're a warrior."

''I know, but I used to be Riverclan, how do I fight in these dense woods?" Crabheart asked.

Sunstar had to admit, he had a point.

"Okay, come with me." Sunstar mewed.

Crabheart lifted his tail and padded into the woods with Sunstar.

Once there, Sunstar immediatly rammed into his side, "Always be prepared!" She growled.

Crabheart shrieked with shock, but quickly rolled Sunstar off. He tried to bat at her face, but his paws got tangled in a patch of brambles.

"Ow, help!" Crabheart wailed. The more he moved, the more those sharp, skin peircing thorns stabbed in his body.

Sunstar grabbed his scruff and pulled him out with a heavy pull.

Crabheart scowled in pain and shook himself once he was free of the thorns grasps.

Sunstar couldn't help but surpress a purr of amusement.

Crabheart purred and laughed too, "Wow, attacked by brambles." he joked.

Sunstar licked his head in return.

A low purr came from the tom's throught, but Sunstar took no mind.

"Well, I know where to start now." Sunstar chuckled, noticing a longing look in Crabheart's eyes as he stared at her. Sunstar felt a little awkward but continued, "When you strike at your opponent, make sure you use the brambles as an advantage."

Crabheart nodded as Sunstar faced him.

"So, you attack them_ in _the brambles?" Crabheart mumbled.

''Yes, herd them until they reach the brambles." Sunstar mewed,"then attack!"

Sunstar flung herself at the ginger tom, who swiftly dodged out of the way.

Before Sunstar had time to couterattack, Crabheart grabbed her shoulders and slung her into a wet pile of ferns.

Sunstar squeaked with shock as the tom jumped on her stomach_. Is he attacking me! _Sunstar thought, but realized his claws were sheathed.

Sunstar play hissed and kicked him off with her hind legs.

"Hey!" Crabheart grunted, tumbling her over until they landed on the pebly shore by the river.

Sunstar purred, "That was fun!," then quickly realized she was a leader, she had no time to play fight, "Good job." She said noncalant.

Crabheart rolled his eyes and purred, "Thanks Sunstar."

Sunstar shook the wet sand from her fur and noticed in the corner of her eye, Crabheart, gazing desperatley at the streaming river.

"I'm sorry Crabheart." Sunstar whispered, licking the tom's head.

"It's okay, I chose to leave." He mewed, his amber eyes glinted with sadness.

Sunstar pressed close to the ginger tom. Crabheart pressed his nose to her head, purring low.

"Why?" Sunstar whispered.

Crabheart's eyes stared strait at her, his golden colored eyes seemed to melt her.

In an instant Crabheart and Sunstar's noses touched.

The world seemed to stop, all was quiet exept for their soft purrs.

Sunstar felt light as a feather, but soon realized she was a clan leader, not a helpless kit. Suddenly the thought of a mate struck her down, that would only distract her from her duty as a leader.

"Hey!," A sharp mew cut her off guard.

A black tom stood at the top of the hill, stareing down on the two cats.

Soon after, several cats gatherd behind him,including a grey an white she-cat and a blueish tom who Sunstar guessed was Stormcloud and Berrymew from Windlan.

"Pondstar!" hissed Crabheart. The old black tom gave a smirkish grin.

"Windclan has come to drive this useless clan away from the forest!" Hissed the tom, Stormcloud gave a chuckle and snarled.

"You've stolen Wolfclan prey too many times, leave for fight!" Sunstar snarled,fluffing her fur.

Pondstar hissed, flicking his tail for his warriors to attack. Windclan cats soon appeared out of nowhere and where headed for the camp.

Before Sunstar could call a warning, Ponstar tackled her,slashing at her fur. Sunstar kicked the small tom off her and ran for the camp.


End file.
